


Freckles

by shawnie1718



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alternating main, Alternative Universe - FBI, Dean and Sam live in a flat together, Dean struggles with being Omega, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, New FBI, Rut, SPN A/B/O Big Bang, Scent Bonding, Slow Burn, Soulmates, fbi!dean, not between destiel, partners, will have rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnie1718/pseuds/shawnie1718
Summary: Dean is...a unique guy, many would say.To start off, he is an FBI agent who's an Omega, which, let's face it, is rare.  He is the opposite of what an Omega SHOULD be.  He's tall, muscular, good at sports (even though his high school wouldn't let him play after he presented), and he doesn't have any natural instincts with kids.He thought he was making leeway with the FBI until they partnered him with a rookie Alpha.  Well, Dean shouldn't say rookie since he was in the FBI down in Texas before moving to New York.  But, there was something strange about the blue eyed man, Dean just couldn't put his finger on it.





	1. Chapter 1

First day with a partner and Dean was running late.  Just his luck.  The fact that his brother didn't wake him up was bullshit.  The fact he didn't have any clean underwear was bullshit.  The fact that his room still smelled like his last heat was bullshit.  The fact that he ran out of scent blockers was bullshit.  The fact that when he got to the office and barged into his Captains room where his new partner was sitting and smelled like heaven mixed with honey...was bullshit.

"Agent Winchester," his Captain said, "did we disturb your rest?" 

Dean could hear the growl from deep within his Captains throat and ducked his head without thinking.  "So sorry, sir.  Will never happen again."

As Dean took a seat his Captain growled again, "dear God, boy.  You're stinking this whole room up.  Did you run here?"

The man sitting next to Dean who wore a tan trench coat (which was odd since it was the middle of spring) cleared his throat, "I don't mind, Sir."  The man said talking more to the Captain than to Dean.  "I'm Castiel Novak, I will be your partner while our departments work on this case."  Castiel offered his hand out.

Dean took it, grateful his partner seemed forgiving, "Dean Winchester, Omega."  Dean practically snarled the last word, more to himself than to Cas.  The FBI made him sign a contract where, as long as he provided his services to the FBI, as an Omega, he must always introduce himself as such.  

"Well, as much as I would love for you to stay here and stink up my office, Winchester, I need to get back to my work.  Why don't you two head to Conference Room J and catch up on the case?"

\---

When they got to Conference Room J, the young Omega receptionist brought them coffee.  Her name is Jo.  She's pretty and young and innocent.  Well, not really innocent, but she looks the part.  Dean and her bonded quickly since they are the only two Omegas here.  She was the only person, besides Sam who knows how Dean likes his coffee.  Nice and saturated, heavy cream and lots of sugar.  Cas likes his coffee black.

They were fuckbuddies a while back.  She was the only person who Dean could have a relationship with without the other person worrying about getting sued.  Or either of them for that matter.  Work relationships in the FBI are very hush-hush, allowed, but not talked about.  Dean eventually called the relationship off, though.  He realized he thought of Jo more as a sister than as a sex partner.  Also, around the time their relationship ended, Dean was expecting his Heat.  He found out (during his second or third heat, he honestly can't remember) that he gets very territorial during his heats.  He, for one, hates having anyone but his Alpha around, especially if they are another Omega.  And, two, that his body reacts badly if he has more than one Alpha help him through his heats.

Dean thanked Jo as she sent down their coffees.  She gave him a soft smile.  On her way out she grabbed Dean's attention and motioned towards Castiel.  She raised her eyebrows and mouthed _hot_.  Dean laughed and shooed her away.

 Cas grabbed the file at the very top, Dean grabbed the one underneath.  "So, are you and the receptionist dating?"

Dean sputters on his coffee, "uh, no, no.  I...We ended it a while ago."

Cas nodded.

"So what about you, stud?  Got any hot babes who have you wrapped around their finger?"  Dean asks as he flips through the papers.

Cas titled his head making Dean's inner Omega whimper in delight.  "I...Don't understand?"

Dean laughed, "are you seeing anyone?"

"Oh," Cas cleared his throat, "uh, no."

"Alright, man of very few words, I can work with it."  Dean mumbled.

Castiel tilted his head again but Dean didn't explain himself that time.

They worked mainly in silence.  Dean would ever so often pause his work to either refresh his coffee or use the bathroom.  Really it was just an excuse to look up and  _see_ the man in front of him before leaving to go talk with Jo.

"He's literally a tanned God, Dean."  Jo mumbled.  "I wonder what he would look like shirtless.  I bet he was these rippling abs you can't see because of his layers.  And, and when you get him in the bedroom you can just slowly take all those layers apart-"

"Jo, ya ain't helpin'."  Dean cut her off.

She blushed, "sorry."

Dean groaned, " _God_ it's been  _so long_ , all I need is a good Alpha.  That's all I ask for, a one night stand."

Jo laughed, "Dean...you know you're body wouldn't let you do that.  It  _hates_ having one night stands.  Then you come in here all droopy and sleep-deprived and  _I_ have to deal with _your_ depressed ass."

"Alright, I better head back to the Conference Room or Boss will give me a beating."  Dean joked.

Jo smacked him upside the head as he walked away.  When he got back he closed the door, disturbing whatever trance the Alpha was in before.  Dean chuckled, you could almost  _see_ his ears shoot forward in surprise.

"You were gone for a while," Cas mused before turning back to the files.

"Yeah, sorry, I went to go look for some blockers but we were all out."

Cas sighed and watched Dean shuffle back to his seat, "I don't want you to feel you  _need_ to wear blockers because you're working with an Alpha.  It's a decision all Omegas have a right to make.  Plus, I'm not going to go all knothead on you..."

Dean nodded, "yeah, yeah I know, Castiel," Dean wasn't sure if he should call him Cas or Castiel, "I normally wear blockers and take suppressants because that's what I'm comfortable with, it was how I was raised.  I know you worked down in SVU so you have experience in working with Omegas, which is probably why they put you with me-"

Cas cut him off, "they put us together because we are both equally strong, Dean.  You're one of the most talented agents I have ever heard of." Dean didn't know what to say, "why don't we go down and get some food and blockers during our lunch break?  It's coming up in a few minutes?"

"Sounds like a dandy idea," Dean smirked.

\---

They made their way across the street with laughter.  Well, it was mainly Dean laughing at Cas who, once again, didn't understand any references.

"C'mon, man, Scooby Doo?  Mystery Incorporated?  The Scooby Gang?"  Dean asked with a smile as they walked into the crappy run-down convenience store.

"I-uh-never got around to watching cartoons..." Cas said further tilting his head, "I'll grab us some snacks, you can get your...stuff."

Dean nodded and beelined towards the back.  He knelt down in front of trays of suppressants and blockers.  They didn't carry the brand Dean normally uses, so he settled for the next best thing.  His eyes drifted back over to the suppressants, he grabbed a pack.  He may as well get these too while he's out.  As he was standing up Dean accidentally rammed into someone large, buff, and, holy-hell,  _tall_.  "Sorry," Dean mumbled and on instinct bending his head downward to expose the back of his neck.

"Well, well, what a pretty lil' Omega we got here," the man chuckled out.  Dean cringed when he breathed in.  The man stunk of sex and  _Alpha_.  But not the good smell, like Cas.  More like sewers and beer bottles.  

"Move," Dean commanded as he tried to brush past.  The guy stopped him without even trying.  He took up the whole fricking aisle!

"Oh, my.  Did an  _Omega_ just command an  _Alpha_.  Why don't we go out back and teach you a lesson on what  _Omegas_ are supposed to do, huh?  Saw one of your friends back there getting pounding by knots."  The man reached for Dean's wrist, but he quickly pulled away.

He was about to reach for his badge when...

"No,"

They both turned to the owner of the voice, Dean was so relieved to see his Alpha protecting him.  His inner Omega cooed at the idea of "his Alpha."  Wait, no, no.  Not  _his_ Alpha.  He's just his partner.   _Life_ _partner_ , the Omega mused back.  No, no!  Not his partner.  His work associate who happens to be an Alpha.  There we go.  He just so happens to be the prettiest thing since James Dean and Patrick Swayze.

It was almost shocking the height difference between the two Alphas.  But then again, Cas had no trouble sizing himself up to meet the other man.  "My friend and I are leaving..." he turns to eye Dean, " _now_."

Now, here's the thing, Dean would normally not listen to an Alpha who is commanding him.  But it's either the big guy who, right now, Dean really wants to punch in the face or Cas.  He chooses the latter.  But Cas' voice is also so  _smooth,_ Dean nearly whimpered at the command.

"That's right!"  The Alpha yelled after them, "take your bitch and run, asshole!"

Dean could hear Cas' deep growl all the way from the back of the store to the cash register.  He smiled to himself.  What a protective Alpha.

Cas took the pills from Dean and laid them on the register.  He knew better than to argue with an angry Alpha about buying an Omega something.  Dean patted Cas' back and leaned against the table, "you did good."

Cas huffed, "what I really want to do is go back there and punch the guy in the face."  The growl was quickly replaced with the calming feeling Cas had before, "but that's not what we do."

Dean smiled, trying his hardest to emit happy hormones in order to calm the Alpha down.  Not enough to make Cas super giddy and want to  _mate_ Dean, but enough it seemed like it was just a friend calming a friend.  "Of course."

Cas nodded and grabbed his credit card, slipping it carefully back into his wallet.  As they were walking out of the store, Dean turned to Cas.  "The faster we get these files down, the faster we get to actually work in the field and not be on desk-duty.  What'dya say you come over tonight, we can have FRIENDS marathon and finish up reading?"

Cas frowned, "FRIENDS?"

Dean laughed and sighed, "oh, man, I hope you're joking or we have a  _lot_ of catching up to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Cas stumbled into the apartment both overwhelmed with coffee and laughter.   _A change_ , Dean's brother (Sam or Sammy) thought to himself,  _at least he isn't stuffing himself in his room and sulking about his work._

"Hey, Dean" Sam managed through a confused laugh.

"Sam, this is Cas.  My partner for the next case."  Dean said as he took both his and Cas' coats and hung them up, "and Cas, this is my brother Sammy."

"It's Sam."  The brother offered with a huff.

Cas nodded and shuffled towards the kitchen counter as Dean left his side.  For an Alpha, his people skills were quite rusty.  Sam finished cooking up dinner as Dean cleared the table in the living room free of old trash to make room for the piles of papers him and Cas would have to get through. 

Sam paused for a moment, making sure Dean was out of ear shot.  He beckoned Cas across the counter.  The other Alpha leaned over with concern written across his face, "listen, man," Sam started in a soft whisper, "if you even think about hurting my brother I will gut you so fast you would feel like a goddamn fish.  Choose your next steps carefully."  Sam leaned away.

Dean muscled through a yawn as he walked back over to the kitchen.  Cas shifted a little closer to Dean, Sam noticed.

"Well, Jessica and I are going out for dinner tonight," Sam paused looking at his watch then quickly at Cas, "I actually have to leave in a couple minutes.  Will you two boys be okay by yourselves." 

Dean laughed unenthusiastically, "go have fun with your girl.  And I swear to God if you don't make a move to marry her first someone will beat you to it."

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed his car keys and jacket, "bye, Dean.  Bye, Cas!"  He yelled just as he closed the door.  Dean locked it behind him.

"I've gotta go piss, so..." Dean paused, "why don't you start carrying some of the files to the table and I'll be right back."  Without another word Dean ran to the bathroom.  

He quickly locked the door behind him and sighed against the wall, allowing himself a moment alone.  He moved towards the mirror and peeled back the collar around his shirt.  There it was, the goddamned soul mark that makes it impossible for him to actually enjoy having sex with someone who isn't bonded to him spiritually.  Dean brushed away some of the makeup he had used to conceal it this morning.  It started burning up a couple days ago, about five days after his heat ended.  He was born with the mark and it's haunted him ever since.  It's near impossible to find ones soulmate.  And it's not common either.  Dean and his brother have done hours and hours of research but they couldn't find anything other than a couple news articles.  Both saying the same thing: it's almost impossible to find the person you are destined to be with.  Dean would practically have to tour the world to find the person suited for him.  The thought has crossed Dean's mind multiple times, that maybe this was just a huge joke.  Maybe he doesn't have a soulmate at all and he is just destined to be alone the rest of his life.

Dean is a thirty year old Omega, unmated, soul marked and past his prime.  Even if he met his soulmate, would they keep him?  His biological clock is ticking, and every day he wakes up knowing he has less of a chance to bear a pup.  Sure, Dean is not your average Omega.  He's muscular, tall, an FBI, and isn't that good with kids, but that doesn't mean he had crossed the idea of having a pup out of his life forever.  He still had hope that a certain Alpha would change his mind.

He's startled by a knock at the door.

There's a pause, "Dean?  You've been in there a while, I was just concerned."

Dean swallowed and buttoned his shirt back up to conceal the mark, "yeah, I'm coming out."

\---

They binge FRIENDS the majority of the night.  Cas couldn't help but smile at the fact Dean was so into a sitcom.  An Omega who looks like he could have played an Alpha on TV eating his brothers home-cooked meals and watching a comedic show was a sight anyone could smile at.  

When they finally wrapped up the last of the paperwork, they collapsed with a sigh.  Dean checked the time, 2am.  He guessed his brother decided to spend the night at Jessica's.  As he was getting up to put their dishes away, Dean wondered if he should just ask Cas to spend the night.  It would be near impossible to find a cab this late at night, or, this early in the morning.  Plus, it's pretty much a blackout this time of night.

Dean turns to offer Cas to spend the night, but they damn near come close to smashing faces.  The Alpha looks surprised and falters backwards a step.  Dean breathes in, slowly dragging a long breath of Cas' scent.  The blockers the Alpha had worn finally broke apart.  He smelled just like Dean would have imagined, but even better.  He had gotten a whiff of the Alpha when they first met that morning, but not enough.  He smelled so much like sweet, sweet honey.  So sweet it could rot your teeth.  It was mixed with leather bound books and candle smoke.  Dean's mind blanked as he slowly leaned in to get closer, practically inviting Cas to smell him as well.  Cas took it.  He leaned in slowly, trying his hardest to break through Dean's blockers.  Thankfully, they were wearing off so Cas could smell a ghosting of what Dean's scent usually is.

It wafted in and out with a mixture of sunflowers and car leather and old diners.  Cas broke it apart with a jerk of his head, quickly retreating back to the living room.  Dean blushed and cleared his throat.

 


End file.
